


Night Within The Garden

by DemonInPajamas



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Magic Cock, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, pregnancy mention, trippy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonInPajamas/pseuds/DemonInPajamas
Summary: Persephone meets Nyx in the garden for a tryst and has news to share.
Relationships: Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Night Within The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the events of the game. Contains no end game spoilers.

They often met in what passed for a garden in the Underworld. Nyx waited beneath the twisted branches of a tree until the leaves on the tree slowly took color, life flowing through them. As Persephone stepped out of the halls of the dead her sandaled feet sprouted verdant life with each step, flowers blossoming around the tips of her toes and petals left in her wake. White hyacinths and amber saffron were today’s palette. A warm mood. Happy. Nyx could see it reflected on Persephone’s face which was framed by the laurels in her golden hair.

“What is the occasion, my Queen? Your presence, majestic as one could ever hope, bears a new radiance.” 

“Oh Nyx, it is wonderful news. And again,” Persephone reached out and took Nyx’s hands, “please do not call me Queen. Not now. You are as close to me as any and I would have you alongside me with what is to come.” She moved Nyx’s hands to her stomach.

A rare moment of confusion came across Nyx but then a realization set in. The touch of Persephone’s skin was always brimming with life but now she could feel a new warmth deep in her belly. Nyx felt a familiar sense of pride as her own body echoed with her own history of motherhood, her physical form having responded in kind to bearing children and giving her shapely curves to compliment her receptive nature. 

“You are with child.” 

“Yes! Nyx this is something that...it feels right. All this time I’ve tried to nourish and bring growth forth but never have I felt this within myself.”

“And it is of the lord of this domain?”

“Yes, it is of Hades...Nyx do not tell me this changes our arrangement. I warned you this was a potential in my duties as Queen yet you insisted you understood! You cannot let this change how we are now. You… you mean too much to me”

The embrace of Night wrapped Persephone, not smothering the warmth of her but nestling it deep within the sable folds of her Darkness. “Of course, my love. There is nothing that could change that.” She stroked her hair gently, reassuring the mother to be. “From the moment you were brought here I’ve felt drawn to you. You will always have me by your side. I am overjoyed for you and Hades both, I was merely preparing for...contingencies.”

“Why Nyx, you were ready to commit seditious acts upon our lord to protect me?”

“My knowledge of what may be is vast and even I can find no end to how much I care for you. I would do what is necessary.”

“Nyx...my dear…” Persephone parted Nyx’s hair away from her face, the glimmer of the stars in her hair reflecting off her eyes. “I admit I had some hesitancy but knowing that you would still have me as we were...” She could feel Nyx’s breath deepen, though not hasten, at her touch.

“Know this: nothing could change that.” Nyx’s purple and lush lips opened slightly but waited to be parted by the spirit of harvest. Night was always patient. Waiting. Eager.

Persephone had no intention of making her wait any longer.

She pressed her lip’s to Nyx with the passion and comfort of a knowing love, no questions of the bounds of one another. No need to play coquettishly about it. Tongues intertwined, her hand upon Nyx’s face moved to the back of her neck, telling her it was time for more. She collapsed forward onto Persephone, their breasts pressing against one another, their clothing offering the slightest of separation adding to the tantalization. The two fell to the ground of the garden into a bed of flowers formed by the goddess’ passing, a small cloud of petals dispersed from their cushioned fall.

Nyx coming to a rest on top of her brought forth a small shudder. Her ample yet smaller chest felt smothered by Nyx’s, the weight of her bust softly rubbing the silk of the gown into their nipples. They could both feel one another firm up in response. A small moan crept from her throat as she raised a thigh and a pale hand reached down in response, nails tracing softly across the thigh with a firm grip. She pulled up from Persephone slightly and she whispered “I have never tasted of yo-”

She laughed through gasps as Night’s hand caressed along the inside of her thighs. “Ny-Ah… what are you saying? You’mm- You’ve done this hundreds of times bef-”

“Yes… but not while you were in bloom.”

She let out a mock sound of astonishment at the brazen proposal from Nyx and grabbed a fistful of her raven hair. Persephone pulled her head back so she could lock eyes, the spirit of life and the embrace of night stared into one another and her voice cut through. “No questions my love, we are of one essence this evening.” With that she thrust Nyx down between her thighs, both hands running through the long flowing locks of Nyx’s hair. She kissed along at Persephone’s skin wherever the dark robe left it exposed. The soft moist touch of her mouth was somehow even gentler than her plump lips would suggest. The smallest bit of moisture traced along the goddess’ thighs as she kissed both sides then raised up Persephone’s gown.

The heat from between her legs always caused Night to lose a bit of her matronly attitude. She could feel mortal impulses coming over her, mouth growing as wet as Persephone’s garden. She longed to admire it with a gentle gaze for a moment longer but the goddess insisted else wise. She made a fist with Nyx’s hair in her hand and pulled her inward. 

She could feel Nyx’s tongue and the divine energy of Mother Night flow into her. Her vision soared upwards and she felt herself fall outside of the domain of Hades. She was bathed in the stars and formations of the night sky, every brush of Nyx’s tongue within her was another streak of cosmic opulence throughout her senses. Night’s hands seized one side of Persephone’s hips and another at the small of her back, pulling herself deeper into her love. Her vision lost all focus, dazzling novas exploded while she embraced the void, her sense of time and space stretched by pleasure across the infinity of all the stars in the night sky. She became Nyx’s constellation of pleasure, shining in the abyss of night. Even within all this...she longed for more. More from Nyx. She would have it. 

Her eyes lit up in a heavenly glow, her godhood shining through. “Beneath me, Night.” With the simple command, she shifted underneath while propping up the nature goddess with her hands on her hips. With Persephone mounted on top of her, Nyx could feel the power radiating from between her legs, the mingling of their divine energies creating a potent aphrodisiac that had certain effects on both of them. The darkness that emanated from Nyx framed her sides like a celestial cloak softly pulsing in expectation of the harvest.

Persephone unclasped her robe, removing it, and ran a hand down her torso until she was touching at herself, fingers dipping into her own ambrosia. “Nyx... you will service me once again. I long to see your spirit tremble in rapture of me.” The goddess of verdure brought her nectar to her mouth and breathed divine life into it, the fluid swirling into a touch of green mist shimmering in place on her palm. Her free hand moved aside Nyx’s robe as she thrust the verdant energy into her.

Night cried out breathlessly as she felt the growth of Persephone work its magic. The folds of night around her gathered into a form underneath the goddess. The inky tendrils of dark being sewn together into a firm mass. Persephone glided her fingers up and along Nyx’s essence as it grew. Her eyes were drinking in Nyx’s voluptuous body undulating in pleasure beneath her as she formed her lover into something she could ride. The goddess of growth cultivated her own fruit for plucking and, with a few more delicate strokes to craft her phallus from Nyx’s darkness, Mother Night was ready to be plucked indeed.

Persephone shifted her hips and guided Nyx in with an unrestrained moan. Night gave the same in response, the extension of herself allowing her to feel all the pleasures of being within her lover. As she began to find her rhythm Persephone clasped one of Nyx’s hands, fingers interlaced and gripping from the ecstasy of their mingled godhood. Both of their mouths hung open as they gasped in counter to one another while Persephone’s body moved up and down. Each exhale from Nyx drew out more of the night sky into the garden, her breath leaving soft violet streaks hanging in air as the stars delicately filled the space above and around her lover. Persephone looked down at that lovely pale face, a face usually so calm and soft trying so hard to hold composure as rapture flooded her system. The flowers of Verdure’s passing bloomed up and through the gaps of Nyx’s hair, a wreath of her making adorning the subject of her pleasures. 

Their bodies beat in rhythm as Verdure drove herself into Night, hands clasped and haloed in each other’s essence. Nyx could feel the culmination of their efforts gathering inside of her. “Please, Persephone…”

“Y-yes my love? Please, do not stop.”

“Please, may I call you my queen? I beg of you.”

Persephone could feel and see nothing but devout worship in Nyx’s eyes. She nodded back in earnest.

“My queen! My love, Persephone!!!” She felt Nyx’s body heave upwards into her and she collapsed forward onto her lover in response. The night blossomed within the goddess and her mouth fell open, exhaling the same amethyst mist that had surrounded her from Nyx’s pleasure. They both breathed deeply of one another, their breasts heaving in time with one another until they fell to the side, exhausted and fulfilled. 

They lay facing one another and Nyx gently ran her fingers through Persephone’s hair as she spoke. “You know dear, you may oversee much of this house but your duties will not end there. As a new mother I’ll need a lady on hand for all manner of tasks and comforts. You can show me what to expect, I would hope. And I certainly hope we can continue to lay in the garden like this.”

Nyx gave a smile of comfort but revealing little else. “There is much to learn but I assure you we will still lay in this garden, however perhaps not like this.” A brief look of confusion crossed Persephone’s face.

“Whatever do you- Did we not just speak of how this would change nothing? If this is a joke…”

“Persephone, do you think you will be quite as...athletic when you are full with child?” 

“Oh… yes… I suppose we will need to find alternatives to how we conduct ourselves. Oh you are incorrigible, Nyx! You had me worried!”

Persephone laughed as she drew her in. Nyx whispered in between kisses, “The night will always be here for you, my queen.”


End file.
